Adult Supervision
by MS
Summary: AU, SxS... Syaoran has taken Sakura to meet his family during their spring break. Of course, meeting the mother, dealing with the cousins, and keeping your meddlesome friend occupied spells disaster for her. Follows Soaping Bubbles... Lemon...
1. Unsupervised Arrival

MS

Syaoran has taken Sakura to meet his family during their spring break. Of course, meeting the mother, dealing with the cousins, and keeping your meddlesome friend occupied spells disaster for her. Follows Soaping Bubbles and Managing Time.

**I have revamped this and while there haven't been any plot changes, my plans for the story have changed. If you'd like to know more, then read the author's note at the end of the chapter. I urge you to do so if it's been awhile since you read this story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the card captor Sakura characters, CLAMP does... everything else is mine.

-

**Adult Supervision**

_Chapter 1 : Unsupervised Arrival_

-

"Are you sure it's alright?" Sakura asked for what seemed like the millionth time for that week. Syaoran wanted to groan out loud, but kept his desire way deep inside as he pulled her back into his arms.

He let himself fall backwards, falling over the edge and into the spread clothing he had littered over the bed. Sakura squealed as she realized she had lost her footing, Syaoran sucked in his breath as her elbow connected with his stomach as they fell.

"It'll be fine Sakura," he finally said after he regained his breath. He let her head rest against his chest as his hands came to rest over her shoulders, rubbing the sides shyly. "We'll be staying at my older sister's house. You'll meet my mother, my sisters and their families. You'll meet my nephews and nieces, the husbands, you'll see the house and spend the nights staring at the stars from my secret place."

Sakura sighed deeply with each word, getting in deeper into his embrace. "We should have at least warned them sooner."

"Well, you didn't know your father would be traveling abroad until a few days ago for your spring break. Your brother will be with Yukito's family and you'd be alone. Plus, my sister told me it was fine as long as we didn't mind sharing a room."

Sakura blushed at his words, trying to play in her mind what the sister must be thinking when Syaoran had told her that they could bunk on the same room. Being able to sleep and wake for a whole week beside her love though, was benefit enough to drive away her embarrassment. A bit of ribbing wouldn't matter.

"You think they'll like me?" she asked, earning a laugh from her boyfriend.

"No one can't help but love you Sakura," he pressed his fingers bellow her chin, bringing her face up to his. He brushed his lips against her own, his hand tangling against her hair as it deepened.

"Alright," she stood as they finished their interlude. There was much to be done before they could call it a day. Everything had to be packed and ready for the early flight for the next day. "I love you."

"I love you too princess," he replied, throwing a pair of her underwear her way. "I think that goes into your suitcase," he grinned as Sakura blushed a bit as she glanced down at the item. "I wonder how it ended up in one of my drawers."

**-A-A-A-**

"I must say that I can't help but be a bit impressed by this," Sakura said as she looked from the side window of the plane over the land that they were flying over.

"It is a beautiful place," Syaoran grinned as he tickled her side and placed his head over her shoulder to look over it. "We'll be landing on the private hanger in just a few moments."

"Your family is really rich, isn't it?" Sakura couldn't help but say a bit intimidated by the fact that they were the only people in the plane. It kind of spooked her for what it implied. This was a private jet.

"You didn't seriously think that I was making up most of those stories, right?" Syaoran grimaced as she looked away and into the greenery that covered the land bellow.

"You just don't seem like a spoiled brat," Sakura pointed out, turning her head to bury her nose against his throat. He smelled heavenly. A bit of her fears subsided to the irrational part of her brain, just immersing herself in his warmth.

The stewardess just passed by, signaling to Syaoran that they would soon touch down on the private runway. He nodded, keeping his arms around Sakura, the feelings of being whole and complete while she was in his arms enough to calm his own nerves. It had been quite some time since he'd been home, and this was the first time that he would be bringing a girl to meet her family.

"Come on Sakura," Syaoran led her to the front of the plane, saluting the stewardess as they left the cabin.

"Uncle Syaoran!" the jubilant cry came from a group of people that waited at the foot of the stairway. Both of the arrivals glanced at the running orbs of energy that came to Syaoran at an impressing speed. He barely managed to hand the bag he'd been carrying to Sakura before the two kids threw themselves at him.

Their grappling arms came around his neck, hugging him fiercely and rapidly shouting their contentment to finally seeing him. Sakura just stood behind him, amazed at the similarities between Syaoran and the twin boys that were hanging around his neck.

The roundness, eagerness in their features, the glint in their eyes, and the way their hair misbehaved as a stout breeze passed by. They were the exact replica of the childhood pictures Sakura had managed to weasel out of Syaoran. She had kept one of the pictures for her private collection and viewing pleasure for when she was at home.

"Lei, Ryo," the two moving projectiles calmed in their uncle's arms as a very distinguished woman stepped forward. Syaoran set them down, his arm muscles screaming a bit as the pressure of the forty pounds children was relieved.

The woman placed a hand over each of their heads, their demeanor changing into a more passive tone. Sakura stared amazed as the two children presented a picture of perfectly behaved angels. The only thing that gave away the picture was the mischievous smiles they shoot her way. She struggled to keep a chuckle in as the twin on her left gave her a sly wink.

"So I see that the two monsters haven't changed," Syaoran placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder, bringing her close to him and into view.

"They only act that way around you," his sister pointed out, walking to him and giving him a warm, albeit short embrace. "It amazes me how they act just like you did at that age."

She turned, smiling to her brother's companion. "You must be Sakura," she walked forward, embracing her as well. Sakura looked at Syaoran a bit distressed. This was something she hadn't expected. "I'm Yae-Lang," she introduced herself, looking first at her brother before looking back at her. "Syaoran's older sister."

"The one that smacked my butt each time I ratted her out," Syaoran glared, trying to keep the smile that hovered over his lips from his face.

"You loved getting me in trouble," Yae-Lang retorted, her eyes still focused on Sakura. "He's told me so much about you."

"That's not true," Syaoran responded to Sakura's questioning glance. "She's been trying to weasel information from me, but she hasn't succeeded."

"He sounds proud of himself for doing that," she murmured to Sakura, placing her arm around hers and walking her out of the runway to the awaiting limo. "But that's something that can be easily fixed. You're the first girl this brother of mine has decided to bring home and the whole family is in an uproar as to why you seem so special."

"Yae," Syaoran's tone bordered on a warning as the twins latched onto each of his arms and dragged him behind their mother. "I brought Sakura to meet the family since you've all been harping over her existence for the past year."

"We complained on every holiday he came to visit but didn't bring you," Yae explained, laughing as the kids jumped over Syaoran as soon as he had sat down on his seat. "Now, you'll have to contend with these two mischievous monsters on the ride back while I talk to this beautiful girl. Keep him distracted boys."

Sakura blushed furiously as the older woman placed her hand over her hair, admiring the texture and fusing over her features and clothing. "You're so precious."

_Told you,_ Syaoran mouthed to Sakura's expression as she shot him an overwhelmed signal.

"So, why was it that this wayward brother of mine hasn't brought you to us earlier?" Yae-Lang asked, knowing that she needed to conduct the conversation in calm waters before probing into the deeper meanings of this visit. "If I recall what he's told us, you've known each other for over a year." She shoot her brother a glance of silence as she saw him open his mouth to answer. The one she was interested at the moment was Sakura.

"Well," Sakura tried to remember the conversations she had with Syaoran many times after a few months of starting to date. "I think first was the fact that I didn't want to intrude on the family time he spent here. I commute to my school, so I know that being separated from his family is hard on Syaoran."

"You wouldn't know it from how he behaves while in here," Yae smiled as Syaoran sent her a glare in warning, knowing that she was about to open her mouth to say something potentially embarrassing for him. "The last winter break he spent here, he spent it moping around the house and staring at his cell phone."

Ryo and Lei placed their hands over his uncle's mouth to keep him from interrupting their mother's words. "It's true!" the twins said in unison, nodding and squirming against their capture.

"He shut himself in his room every day at the same time," Lei said, pressing his hand heavily against Syaoran's struggling mouth.

"And he was always counting the minutes before he received that incessant beeping on his computer," Ryo turned to his brother for guidance. "Do you remember how dull that holiday turned out to be?"

"It was a nightmare," Lei conceded, poking hard at his uncle's sides before feeling him retaliate.

"Alright guys, now it's war!" the two kids shrieked as Syaoran commenced his assault. Their cries and laughter were tuned out by Sakura and Yae-Lang, as the car continued on to their destination.

"I now realize why Syaoran decided to tell me you were coming with him at the last minute," the twins scampered out of the car, dragging their uncle out and into the mansion. "I'll forgive him for it then."

"I really wasn't sure what to expect when he told me he'd told his family that I was coming with him over spring break," Sakura smiled as she followed her. "Everything was supposedly set so suddenly, that I just packed my bags and came with him."

"I think Syaoran will have a much better time with you here, than if you had stayed," Yae motioned for the driver to follow with the bags they had placed in the trunk of the car. "I don't know if it'll be any trouble, but I didn't think that it would cause a problem if you two stayed on the same room."

She grinned inside as she saw the blush that was spreading over her subject's features. The tinted effect on her cheeks did something to Sakura. She avoided Yae's gaze, sure that if her expression was seen head on, she would be able to figure out just what was running in Sakura's mind at that moment.

"We'll be holding our matriarch's," she coughed into her hand, drowning the word of mother. "Birthday celebration."

"Syaoran just told me that his family would be getting together for spring break," her eyes narrowed as she remembered the evasiveness she'd encountered when trying to get more information from him. She hadn't even had had the chance to pick up a present. She could literally feel stress mounting on her shoulders as her mind tried to come over with how to procure a present.

"But, it's basically just an excuse for the family to get together and catch up," Yae-Lang led the pensive Sakura to the room she would be sharing with Syaoran. "I've made some changes in the room since Syaoran doesn't live here anymore," she opened the door, finding all three boys sprawled over the king sized bed, their shoes thrown to the side of the bed.

"And I see that he's quite pleased with one of them," Yae reprimanded them, grimacing over the bedspread that hadn't been taken off the mattress. The twins should have known better before jumping over the material. "Get off the bed," she shooed, pushing her brother to the edge, rolling him onto the floor. "This bedspread goes on the closet. You don't throw yourself over a three thousand spread that's just for show."

"Oh, god!" Syaoran exclaimed as the kids scrambled out of their mother's way. "Why would you put something so expensive over my bed?"

"Because you weren't using it?" She replied with a question of her own, the sarcasm placed over the words. "Come on boys," she glanced at her watch before leading them to the door. "Our sisters will be here in a few hours. Most of our cousins have arrived, but you know how they all like to go riding the countryside together."

"Do you know how to ride Sakura?" Lei asked as they walked past her to the door.

"Yes," she smiled as the boys grinned and made plans for all four to go riding as soon as they could together.

"You should get ready for the barrage of visitors you'll be receiving as soon as word comes in that you've arrived so don't let yourselves get caught in a compromising position," Yae-Lang pushed the kids to their room from the doorway. "You are their favorite cousin after all and they'll hold it over your head for the rest of your life," she winked at them before closing the door behind her. Sakura could hear the laughter on the other side of the door.

"I really don't want to imagine about what she thinks we'll do here," Sakura placed her fingertips against her cheeks, willing the warmth she felt there to dissipate. She really needed to get over this need to blush every time a remark made her a bit uncomfortable. "Or better yet, I can imagine what they are assuming."

"Come on Sakura," Syaoran drew her into his arms, placing a light kiss over her lips and twirling her around the room. "I'm sure my sister knows that it would be easier to have only one room for us, especially since everything else will be occupied by the other visitors. She would have had to change the rooms and shifted the people around. There would have probably been a couple of them that would have made a big fuss for not being in the room that they usually occupy."

"This is not going to make a wrong impression, right?" Sakura asked him, pulling away and inspecting the room. She really didn't know how she was supposed to react while meeting his family. And now, they would all know that they were going to be staying in the same room together. It was something that a girl worried over when trying to give the right impression to the family of her boyfriend.

"You want me to tell you the truth?" Syaoran asked as Sakura opened the drawers of the dressers to find a place for the clothing in her bag.

"Yes," she turned to him, giving him her complete attention.

"They really could care less," Sakura just narrowed her eyes at his response, clearly not believing in what he was saying. "Really," Syaoran pulled open the walk in closet that was partially hidden in the woodwork so that she could place the dresses that needed to be hanged on the empty rack.

"There is no way that they won't speculate over our relationship while knowing that we will be staying on the same room at night."

"You misunderstood me," Syaoran interrupted her, trying to explain what he was trying to say. "They will talk about our arrangements, but they will be occupied with trying to figure out why you're here to gossip over this."

"You've never had a girlfriend before?" Sakura asked disbelieving as Syaoran proceeded to take off his shirt and unbutton his pants. He needed to take a bath and change his clothes. He needed to get ready for the afternoon ahead. It had been awhile since he'd seen most of his cousins and family, so it was going to be a very hurried and busy afternoon.

"Not one that I've been in a relationship for over a year, or talked about with my sisters."

"Just what do they know?" Sakura asked as her curiosity over that increased. It would be good to know just what Syaoran's family was expecting of her.

"Nothing really," Syaoran opened the door to the bathroom, sighing happily as his hand touched the cool marble that gleamed over the light from the overseeing window over the tub. "I've missed this bathroom."

Sakura whistled from the doorway as she followed behind him to continue the conversation. "Wow," Sakura stared mainly at the huge, square tub and the jets that surrounded it. There were indentations for seats on every part, drains and more jets positioned all over the floor.

"Now this is a place where we can take a bath together without worrying over spilling any water over the sides, or worrying about not fitting inside to be able to enjoy ourselves," Sakura giggled as Syaoran placed his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body and starting to undo the buttons on her blouse.

Sakura slapped his hands away, trying to remember if the door to the bedroom had been locked. "We've just arrived at your house and all you can think of is seducing me in the bathroom?" She tried to sound scandalized, but couldn't manage it when it was something that really didn't surprise her.

"Seducing you is all I think of day and night love," Syaoran murmured into her ear before walking her against the wall. His hands came to rest over her shoulders, one of his knees parting her legs while his mouth settled over her collarbone.

Her hands settled over his tailbone, slipping under the rim of his pants. "You're certainly excited," Sakura grinned as Syaoran pushed his growing erection against her core. Sakura felt the stabbing sensation in between her legs intensify as she felt him rub himself against her jeans. "But," Sakura unlaced her arms from their position and grabbing his erection through his underwear.

She kissed him, plunging her tongue inside of his parted lips and heightening his arousal. She nibbled his lips, feeling him weaken against her, his arms lax around her shoulders as her hands traced his hard length over the material. It was just enough to be able to slip away from his grasp.

Syaoran leaned against the wall, his breaths sharp and heavy as Sakura tried to close the door to the outside. He tried to grab her as she moved around him to escape. Still, she wasn't nimble enough to escape his hand. It clasped hard over her right hand, pulling her hard against him.

"You weren't fast enough," he taunted her as he saw her look to the door that led to the hallway from his bedroom.

"My legs are quivering under me," she admitted as he laughed and started to pull her inside of the bathroom once again. "At least make sure the door is locked." Syaoran finally understood her message, but he wanted to make sure she wouldn't try anything funny again. He threw her over his shoulder, a surprise shriek coming from her as he walked briskly to the door and bolted it shut. "It would be too embarrassing for anyone to walk in and find us making love in the bathroom."

"I'd keep you distracted from noticing anyone disturbing us," Syaoran muttered low and seductive as he turned back.

He walked back to the bathroom at a more leisure pace, his free hand sneaking in between her legs and advancing through her inner thighs. It didn't matter that the rasp texture of the jean material was between his touch, Sakura could feel it as if his fingertips were tracing her own skin. It was always like this with him.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she admitted, seeing the arch of the bathroom pass over her, his foot thrown against the partly closed door to slam it shut from the world. She saw him reach for the handle, turning the lock that would afford them some extra privacy.

"Well, fear no more my lady," he slid her from his shoulder slowly, groaning as her breasts and the puckered nipples traced against his skin. "No one will disturb us."

"You just want to see me naked in your bathroom, don't ya?" she asked suspiciously as he brought her down against the toilet seat, his legs planted to both sides of her body completely trapping her in between. He reached for the knobs of the Jacuzzi as the stream of water began. He felt the temperature, making sure it was warm but not too hot.

"That," he admitted, a rogue smile upon his red lips, burning from her previous kiss. "And, I just want to feel your body against mine as water bathes and beads against our skin."

"I've never been in a Jacuzzi before," Sakura admitted a bit reluctant as she took off her blouse and unhooked her bra. She started to wrangle herself out of her jeans when she saw Syaoran's attention was on her unbound breasts. There was something about them that always kept his eyes on them.

She could swear she could see him salivating as he reached for her. There was nothing she could do against the pull she felt, to place herself in his arms. Naked skin came against naked skin. They remained in the embrace, their skins conducting the light efferent emotions and tingling sensations that coursed through them.

"It's heavenly," Syaoran replied, his hands coming to rest on her back, tracing one by one the vertebrae that lined it. He felt her shiver as his roughened tips lovingly spread multiple sensations through her back. She was very sensitive to any of his kisses or caresses in that part of her body.

"I want you out of those pants," Sakura exhaled slowly as she rubbed herself wantonly over his body. Her nerve endings were screaming for more contact as she tried in vain to amplify the feel of his arousal against her body.

"So do I," Syaoran glanced to her own body, his teeth grinding a bit as he tried to see if there was a way to get her out of her very tight jeans without having to let her go. He was sure to freeze without her body, without her breasts tantalizing his skin, without her warmth. His need for her was always overpowering, too much to think clearly when the time called for it.

The propulsion of the jets turning on claimed his attention. The water was starting to recycle itself. He reached behind, turning the knob so that it would stop placing new water into the already filled tub. His hand brushed against the water, causing a new ripple.

"Let see who gets in first," Sakura taunted before wrangling herself from his embrace and taking off her jeans at an amazing speed. Syaoran's head reeled as he saw a flash of her naked body before he heard the splash and she was immersed in the liquid.

"No fair," Syaoran still smiled as he saw her beckoning him with her finger. She sat herself on the furthest corner, crossing her legs and her arms buoying with the circling water. Sakura groaned in amazement as her feet were pummeled with warm water from the jets on the floor. The water came to her upper shoulders while seated, completely bathing her whole body as her head rested against the soft cushioning material that was there to support it.

"You can fall asleep in here," Sakura said mostly to herself as her eyes drifted shut. They lazily opened as she heard the distortion of the water from Syaoran's body. She had opened them to catch the sight of his erection as he lowered himself into the tub at a very slow pace.

"You like what you see?" Syaoran asked her, tauntingly, as he heard her breath hitch and her lips part as her tongue shot out to moisten them. It felt as if it was currently circling the tip of his erection as he imagined her placing it inside of her mouth, her lips around the head while her tongue circled it again and again. It was enough to make him almost cum right then and there. There were many times in which he could not control himself around her. And then there were others where he could draw out the sensations without embarrassing himself in the process. This was not one of those days.

"I want you now," neither knew who said it first, but the words echoed in their ears as Syaoran approached her little by little and took her into his arms. They settled into a kiss as their hands explored their backs and sides. Sakura opened her lips, easily accepting his probing tongue while his lower body came to rest against her own.

"You're definitely ready," she whispered to his ears as his hand wandered from her trembling stomach to her navel. His fingers played lightly with the hair that covered her mound before letting the tips flick over the outer lips of her opening. Sakura sank herself deeper into his embrace, the water lightening the weight as her hands sank into his hair, grabbing recklessly.

"I love you," Syaoran's eyes stared deep into hers, their lips pressed together as their tongues danced and preyed on the actions of the other. Sakura shivered uncontrollably as he sank two of his fingers inside of her. She gurgled against his touch as she felt a bit of the water slip inside with his fingers. The pressure of the air inside with his touch and the invading water was enough to heighten the sensations.

She fell limp into his shoulder, her breath warming his neck as her tangled fingers yanked the hairs it had caught with its weight. "That was fast," Syaoran remarked as he spread her open with his hand, his fingers moving once again against the craving inner lips of her opening. He was hard and ready, straining against her leg as he moved to position himself at her entrance.

The clear water gave him complete vision control over what was going on beneath the water. He pushed her further into the seat while both of his hands came to rest between her legs to spread them further apart. Sakura rapidly complied with their movements as the calming sensation of her release still coursed through her body and the limbs it couldn't completely control at the moment.

He pushed inside, entering her slowly and completely. He pushed to the hilt, filling her, immersed in her heat and wet core. He just stayed there, stopped, stilled, hungering for the sensations that spread over his whole body from being inside of her.

"Please, move," Sakura told him, her arms hugging his neck while her lips came to rest against his jaw. She felt full and spread, but it wasn't enough to satisfy the pulsing need that beat inside of her. She needed him to move to fully experience what her body clamored for.

Syaoran placed a hand behind her, taking care to not bruise her against the tub as he pulled away from her, and then plunging in hard and fast. Sakura whimpered, her gasps echoing against his ears and the thumping sounds of his blood rushing through his veins.

"Oh," she whimpered again as he repeated the action again in the same manner. She stretched over and over as he pulled away from her warmth, almost leaving her opening completely, before entering her in a swift motion again and again. It was heaven and hell at the same time. "Faster," she ordered, one of her legs wrapping around his waist, her other planted against the floor for additional support as she slid from her position.

"Yes," Syaoran clearly accented, shortening his movements inside of her, but quickening the pace. His hand cradled her butt, angling his thrusts for a greater sensation. Every time he filled her, his hard member bluntly brushed against her bud. She arched against him, the tips of her breasts tingling with each touch to his hard torso.

Her whimpers and groans fed his desire, her trailing mouth leaving a wet trail from her tongue as she quivered with each of his movements. Syaoran placed his free hand between them, teasing her clitoris as his thrusts rapidly brought them closer to completion. "Sakura," her name left his parted lips as a final thrust brought out the orgasm his body had been craving.

His face was buried against her hair as she writhed beneath his touch. He felt her inner muscles straining against his penis as it spilled his seed inside of her. It was hot, scorching, snug and perfect. They drowned each other's responses while complete satisfaction settled over their bodies and they clung to the air of sex that clung to the air.

"Jacuzzis are wonderful things," Sakura said to Syaoran as he withdrew from her. He floated with the water as his weak legs and knees gave out on him. Sakura settled herself over him, her arms around his waist as she closed her eyes with her head resting against his chest.

"It was wonderful," Syaoran placed a light kiss over her forehead, his arms over her shoulders and snuggling her close to himself.

"It was indescribable," Sakura amended, a light grin spread over her parted lips while her breathing slowed her still erratic heartbeat. One of her ears was pressed against his own heart, catching the loud thumps that rang against his skin and kept his somewhat stiff muscles filled with the warmth blood they needed.

"I can't wait to do it again," Sakura's head snapped to his lighthearted grin, her hand hitting the side of his ribs playfully to let him know just how she took his outburst.

"Don't even think it," she glanced at the clock that was hanged on one of the walls facing the tub, while having a hand between them to keep him at bay. "We don't have enough time to keep fooling around here."

"True," Syaoran reached for the soap and shampoos and rags that were at the corner of the bathroom and lathered it up. "I'm sure someone will come barraging against the door any time now."

"Hey, Syaoran," there came a shout filtered through the closed doors.

Syaoran groaned as he recognized the shout. It was Eriol who seemed to be laughing at something, or someone else. There were snickers and loud snorts coming from the vicinity as well. "Get out of this room before I go looking for the master key."

"I'm taking a bath!" Syaoran shouted, watching as Sakura eyed the door suspiciously before lathering her own hair and submerging beneath the water. She reached for the hand held shower head and rinsed away each part of her body before emerging from the bath and reaching for a towel.

"Sure," Eriol snickered as he ribbed a couple of his companions from outside of the room. "I'm just wondering whether Sakura is also occupied. It's been awhile since I've seen her and I'd like to introduce her to our very curious cousins."

"We'll be down shortly," Syaoran curtly replied as Sakura rapidly speed away from the room and walked briskly into the closet to select the clothing she would wear to meet the rest of the family.

"Sakura," Syaoran followed her shortly, smiling as he saw her select a very simple but elegant black dress that was perfect for the spring weather. They would be eating out on the garden. Syaoran helped her put on the gold necklace he had given her for her Valentine's Day and offered her his arm. "It's time to meet the rest of the family love."

Sakura's smile was a bit forced as Syaoran led her to the doorway. "As long as you are yourself, then everything will be fine. You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met, and they will love you as much as I love you."

"I can't help but feel a bit nervous and anxious though," he noted that her smile was radiant though once again. Her nerves were calming down. He placed his finger on her jaw, his thumb rubbing against her lower lip before placing a small kiss and opening the door.

"This is going to be a very amusing family reunion," Eriol said as soon as both emerged from the bedroom. Tomoyo was plastered to his side, a smile and camera ready as her best friend emerged.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura happily embraced her friend, surprised at her being there.

"I've already met them all and Sakura, they already love you," Tomoyo winked at her, accepting the arm Eriol offered to her.

"Did you tell them anything?" Sakura asked, sure that this was what her friend's cryptic answer alluded to.

"Everything's going to be fine," Tomoyo took her friend's arm and the four walked toward the stairs. "This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

Alright, so it's been way over a year since I initially wrote this and I'm so sorry that it's taken so long for me to come back to it. There are a few improvements with sentences and grammar with what I did, but nothing new is necessarily in here that would change the story in any way. I have decided to go in one direction with this that makes it very different from what I had planned a year ago, and I hope you like the direction I'm taking with it. If this is the first time reading this chapter, leave a comment... after all, it is a lemon :P.

Chapter 2 : Supervised Meeting

Review button is here...

MS

-


	2. Supervised Meeting

MS

I'd like to thank everyone for leaving your comments to the first chapter and encouragement. I plan to have this story finished very soon with this chapter and then another one soon after it. I mainly wanted to write a story in which Syaoran introduced Sakura to his family and spend his spring break with her but not really go into detail on the later... but now we see how that worked out :-).

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the card captor Sakura characters... everything else is mine.

-

**Adult Supervision**

_Chapter 2 : Supervised Meeting_

-

It was nerve-racking. She was right in the middle of the bustling room full of energy, smiling intently at those who surrounded her and dominated her attention. Inside, her heart was still racing as madly as when she had entered the room in Syaoran's arm. Everyone was friendly toward her of course, but it was still nerve racking to be in a room full of Syaoran's relatives. Maybe it was the particular way that they were observing her that unnerved her.

Sakura took in deep breaths to calm her erratic hear beats between smile while Syaoran's hand stayed nestled at her lower back, his fingers pressing and slightly drumming against her dress. He was trying to sooth her with his calm touch, as they made their way around the room to his mother's side. He was always attuned to her emotions, and she was very glad for that at this particular moment.

Every time they left a group, they were called to a new circle of others that stood in their way to making it to Syaoran's mother. As they were greeted, they all asked Syaoran about her. Some of them were subtle, and some were straightforward. Especially the older generation. They just smiled genuinely interested and went to the heart of their curiosity . Most of them hadn't known of their last minute change in plan that had included Sakura into his trip home, so they were a bit out of the loop as to their last addition.

"Well done brother," his other three sisters had crowded them as soon as they had entered, lavishing over Sakura and her shyness while Yae-Lang watched from the sidelines. With their easygoing conversation, and their constant touch for physical contact had her relaxing. They were like multiple versions of a hyper Tomoyo, and she was used to dealing with that. Especially with the way they were gushing about her figure and skin tone. She was sure that they were going to dress her as their own personal doll before the week was through.

Maybe it also had to do with all four of the sibling's bickering while the shot snippy comments that could have gone over everyone else's head, which just made her laugh and create an easygoing ambiance. Their brood of children, all Syaoran's nieces and nephews, had come running and the ensuing chaos had let them further advance into the room where he'd been trying to go since they had entered the enormous ballroom.

Sakura looked around for Tomoyo and Eriol. They had disappeared from their side as soon as they had entered the room, which made her a bit suspicious. She wouldn't put it past the two of them from spying on them while they schemed. Tomoyo's cackles and Eriol's cynical eyes were perfect from striking fear into any person they deemed to bestow their attention to. The way they seemed to read each other's minds and ensuing plans made any sane person that knew them run into the other direction.

"So, how did you meet our cousin?" Sakura turned to the person who asked the question. He was one of the distant cousins that she had been introduced to, but not one she could remember the name of. She saw another newcomer smile impatiently as they all waited for her to speak.

"Well, I needed a tutor for one of my programming classes and the teacher arranged for Syaoran to do it."

"We didn't actually introduce ourselves until then, but we had seen each other weeks before that," Syaoran grinned as he leaned forward as if to impart a great secret. "Sakura went to the computer lab I volunteered at almost everyday at the same time. I've often wondered if she was obsessed with the internet connection or with seeing my good-looking countenance each morning." The tilt in his words definitely gave away his teasing.

Sakura scoffed as she playfully hit his arm. She spread her fingers through his brown tresses and ruffled the bangs. "You were the one that made the cutest picture of biting your pencil while you worked on your homework."

His eyes lit with a triumphant air as he lifted his chin. "Ah-hah, so you finally admit it." He seemed gleeful for her response. He also felt her relax further as she rolled her eyes at his expression and tried to ignore his further boasts from her comment. Syaoran was glad that she was finally acting a bit more relaxed and like herself. She didn't have to work herself into a tizzy where his family was concerned.

"And then what happened?" Syaoran smirked as he recognized the person who had asked. This seemed to be a fun conversation since it served the purpose of putting Sakura at ease with his cousins. These were the ones that would kid around the most. Maybe it was time to play a little more to see just how far he could get her.

"Then I spent weeks being perfectly seduced little by little by her without even knowing it," Syaoran brought her next to him by grasping her by her waist and pulling her to his side. He brushed his nose against her temple before placing a kiss that got the reaction he wanted. Sakura's hairs bristled as a light blush spread over her cheeks. Her eyes widened a bit at his actions in front of his family. She knew that he was teasing her, but it also made her shudder all over.

His own heart speed up as she placed her hand around his own waist and let it travel all the way to the nape of his neck. She always reached for something to grasp when he flustered her. "Then of course it got to the point where we just couldn't take enough and let our passions take over," he said it in such an air-suffering tone and let out a sigh that made them all chuckle at the theatrics.

"You always exaggerate when there's a glimmer of truth to things," his cousin drawled out as he snickered at the couple. "How's your version of it?" he placed the attention back on Sakura, as they all waited to see how she would react.

Sakura silently guffawed at Syaoran's play in the group. He was trying his best to get her to relax in the company of his cousins, and she knew that it was definitely working. Although if Touya had been somewhere in the vicinity, Syaoran would have already stopped breathing from the hand he would have wrapped tightly around his neck. He was a wonderful boyfriend though. He could fight ridicule and laughs on his playing words if it would just get her to laugh and enjoy the company.

Maybe it was the devil in her that made her think of it. It was time to turn and see his own reaction to the same tease. "Well, it was more like he pulled me in like a magnet that never let go, right?" She turned to him, the question hanging there before she continued. "He dragged me into his lap one afternoon and proceeded to kiss my socks off, to use that expression. He succeeded of course."

She grinned to their expressions, before tipping her head upwards and nipping at his jaw. She lightly ran her tongue over it before kissing it and burrowing deeper into his side. Their spectators could only see her place the kiss, but Syaoran definitely felt the distinct touch of her tongue before she set her lips on his jaw.

Syaoran merely stood frozen, gulping down the groan he wanted to release out loud. He didn't even dare to breathe as their audience remained silent at their display but very intently watching. They appeared a bit shocked at the fact that the girl that had spent the first minutes of their acquaintance nervously smiling had just managed to strike them all dumb. Syaoran was just trying to keep himself from growling and properly kissing her and therefore gaining the attention of every person in the gigantic room. Still, his self-control was worth it to be able to fully enjoy everyone's faces. This was something he was very much going to be able to use to push back when his cousins started to get smart with him.

"This is priceless," Meiling burst out in laughter as their rancorous cousins joined in, as if being awoken from their stock-still staring of the couple. Both Syaoran and Sakura were completely red as their blushes continued unabated from their reaction, but smiling at how it all had played out. "You've got a winner here Syaoran."

They were smiling, but still a bit mortified at getting carried away with their teasing in front of such a large group of people she really did not know at all. Still, Syaoran was glad that he had teased her. She seemed more like herself as the conversation continued, her nervousness completely forgotten.

"I've never seen him so befuddled and uncertain of what to do," Meiling continued on as she wrapped the newcomer in a hug and kissed her cheek. "Things are never going to be boring with you around Sakura. If Syaoran ever manages to stifle the atmosphere of fun like the spoilsport he tends to be when it strikes his fancy, we can turn to you to keep him in order and let us have our fun."

The light teasing brought comments from everyone around. Meiling winked at the pair as she slid her arms around each one and pulled them forward. "You've been detained long enough and aunty will be anxious to see you, I'm sure. It's already been so long since you entered the room that she might wonder if you're hiding from her."

"Most likely anxious to get an accounting of my studies and discussion of the family business. She'd think those would be the things I was trying to avoid," he rubbed his head absently as they pressed forward. "I still feel the bump she gave me at Christmas time when she found I got that B in History, I swear."

"I remember," Meiling brushed it aside as they continued. "Now, since it seems like he's never going to introduce me, I am Meiling Li. I'm one of the numerous distant cousins of this guy you seem so fond of."

"More like the cousin that I've known from the cradle and tried to manage my life each second of every day," Syaoran scoffed at her description with his own. At least, that had been his perspective on the whole thing when he had been too young to understand any different. He tugged at one of her braids playfully, making her retaliate just like she had when they had been five years old.

"Syaoran has told me about you," Sakura intervened from what probably would have been a scathing retort from Meiling who just shrugged him off and gave her attention to her new acquaintance. "I believe I've seen some pictures of you both on some of his albums but I haven't seen any of you that are recent."

"I moved away to another country with my parents when I was around 10 and while I saw my favorite cousin at various times during the years, we weren't as close as we used to be. I believe I was replaced by Eriol with whom he attended school." She leaned to Sakura's ear so that he wouldn't hear her. "I think it was around that time that we choose to get closer to those of our own sex in favor of childhood companions. Eriol corrupted him quite a bit without me there to pull him back."

"Oh, do tell," Sakura giggled conspiring with her new companion as they both feigned not to notice that Syaoran was leaning their way to catch whatever they were discussing.

"Those stories are for later," Meiling grinned as Syaoran let out a shudder at her expression and was thankful to have his twin nephews amble forward to take him by the hand and dragging him to their mother. Syaoran was able to grasp Sakura's own so that she wouldn't be left behind and with a light reassuring shake, they looked to his sisters which were conversing with a woman that was flickering the old-style Japanese fan across her arms.

Sakura knew instantly who the regal woman was. She would have to be blind to not notice how everything was organized to emphasize her place in the room. She didn't know why it happened, but she felt herself stand still for a fraction of a second, before Syaoran's comforting hand around her waist got her moving again.

She felt a very present stare fall on her as soon as his mother looked their way. For some reason though, all of her misgivings gave away as she looked into the woman's gentle eyes. They stopped in front of her, Syaoran's four sisters settling around them as their group remained silent.

Sakura held her breath as she extended her arm and lightly touched her cheek. She smiled, reassuring Sakura of her persona before speaking to her son. "How have the last few months been Xiao-Lang?"

"Everything has been going fine, mother," his formal tone had Sakura looking over at him, to find him standing rock-still as if at an inquisition. "Mother, I'd like to introduce you to Sakura Kinomoto."

Sakura had the urge to bow. There was something about Syaoran's mother that screamed royalty and therefore demanded all sorts of ritualistic, empress-like endeavors when dealing with her. She was glad though that she squelched the urge and had not made a fool of herself.

Yelan simply leaned forward, placing a kiss on the young woman's cheek. "I can see why you seem content to spend your holidays at school."

The implication had his sisters chuckling and ribbing one another. "We all see that."

Sakura let escape a nervous laugh, not sure how she was supposed to interpret that. "You're a beautiful girl Sakura."

"Thank you ma'am," she added the moniker to the sentence, unsure how she was supposed to refer to her.

"Oh dear, you can just call me Yelan," her black eyes glittered beneath the ballroom lights as she concentrated on the couple before her. Yelan's eyes could see it all. She was very much aware that her son as well as his companion were very nervous at the moment, but she was sure she could put those fears to rest.

Her serene expression did not let anyone even try to guess about her thoughts, which did very well for her business acumen. Still, when it came to family matters, it was a bit of an obstacle to overcome since it was very hard to decipher even to her children.

"Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself dear?" she asked Sakura as she took her hand in hers and pulled her away to walk towards the huge opened doors that led to the terrace. No one tried to distract them or get in their way, Syaoran being surrounded by his four sisters and therefore occupied to follow them was another stratagem that made sure they would have privacy.

"There isn't much to tell," Sakura tried to think of something intelligent to say but nothing came to mind. Really, when it came to her life, it couldn't be a more boring conversation no matter which way she could try to spin it.

"Anything will do dear," Yelan smiled reassuringly, "I'd just like to know more about you."

"Well, I will be turning 21 this April," Sakura let out a nervous chuckle as Yelan led her to a garden seat.

"You don't have to be nervous with me dear," she leaned forward, letting her long black hair fall forward like a curtain. "I can tell I'm going to like you so you don't have to be walking on eggshells here," her voice low and soft as if imparting a great secret.

Sakura couldn't help but let escape a nervous chuckle at that. "I don't think I can help myself."

"Well, then I'll start this up and we'll see where the conversation takes us," Yelan waited for Sakura to nod to acknowledge her suggestion. "Well, tonight is certainly going to get very interesting around here."

She pointed out to the trickle of people that were coming outdoors as if following her out. "You know, I know I'm considered the head of the family but I sometimes wonder if I should at least dye my hair white to fit the stereotype."

A strangled laugh escaped Sakura's mouth at the absurdity of the comment. Yelan chuckled, very glad that it had worked. "I'm not much for lighthearted banter and jokes, but I've been known to be able to do that once every decade."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh again. She knew that Syaoran's mother was doing this on purpose, but it was still so unexpected that she could hardly respond any other way.

"Now it's your turn dear," she said in such seriousness, that Sakura knew right then and there that she was series.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm really not a good teaser," she tried to go with the truth.

"Nonsense," Yelan's eyes focused on the necklace and the piece that rested on her cleavage. "You must have some good humor and articulative prowess so that you can subdue my son. He's what some might consider a rapscallion when he gets in the mood for it."

"Well, I can go with the best of them at times, but they are spurt of the moment things."

Yelan's hand extended to her necklace, asking for permission right before taking the charm that hung into her fingers. She was very much aware of what she was touching, although she had never seen it at this form.

"It was a gift from Syaoran," Sakura explained as she looked down to it. She was very sure that Yelan was fingering the intricate designs on the three dimensional charm.

"You do know it's a key, right?" Yelan looked at Sakura as she asked the question, wanting to know what she thought of it.

"I asked him if he was giving me the key to some treasure and he just laughed it off and told me he thought it suited me."

Yelan knew that it was something that her son could have said alright. "Let me tell you about this key then," she offered as she let the necklace dangle to the younger girl's skin while she looked up to the lanterns littering the high trees that accommodated the walkway.

"Syaoran found it in our Hong Kong property when he was young among some old things we were ready to give away," Yelan could recall that day perfectly. It was right before her husband would have his accident and loose his life. "Syaoran's father was still alive at the time and told him a fantastical tale that he says was passed down through generations."

Sakura listened to her intently. She could very well imagine a young Syaoran ruffling through some old boxes of things, smudged and dirtied from exploration and discovering an old key. "It is actually an old legend passed down from my family, but my husband fudged the story a bit to suite a young boys sense of adventure and made him believe that it would open a book that granted powers over the elements."

"That is something that would capture any young boy's mind, isn't it?" Sakura knew very well that the words magic and such were treasure themselves to someone of a young age. It would leave quite an impression on said person.

"Let us just say that Syaoran took ownership of the key and no matter where we went, he tried to make quests to amuse himself at finding the mystical book to open it." Yelan was very glad to have shared the story with Sakura. It seemed appropriate that she would know it. "And he decided to give it to you."

"I'm glad," Sakura gripped the key in her hands, feeling the details of the artwork as well as the warm of the metal. It wasn't any precious metal from what she understood, but it glittered with a finish she had never seen before.

"It is a good luck charm you know," Yelan looked to the doors, finding that her children were making their way to them. "It has been passed down through generations through my family and have always brought good fortune to the wearer."

"Then I'm not sure that I should have this then," Sakura felt uncomfortable knowing that it was a trinket that was very old and possibly very valuable to Syaoran's mother.

"Don't worry dear," Yelan nodded regally to a group of women who were her elders as they walked on their way to the seats that had been spread through the expansive garden. "I believe it is in good hands. Just like my son," Sakura followed her gaze to Syaoran, who was walking toward them in a very determined fashion.

"I'm sorry," Sakura blushed as she realized that they were about to be interrupted and she had not said a word about herself. "I was supposed to tell you about myself."

"I've already found a lot of things about you Sakura, just talking with you," she made that quite clear with just those few words. "Plus, you're going to be here for the next few days and while I can very well say that I'm not going to be entirely free during your stay, I'll steal you away again from my son's company so that we can continue chatting."

Syaoran stopped right before his mother, looking between two of the most influential women in his life to gauge how things were progressing. He didn't even have to say anything at all before being shuffled out of the way by his mother who even suggested that he take Sakura on a stroll through the gardens in a private tour.

His mother's serene smile still left him tongue tied when it came to replying back, but he managed to nod his head and started walking away before they were absconded into a group with a lot of his cousins and a curious Tomoyo.

"So, how was it?" she asked her best friend, taking her hand and giving her complete attention to her response. Sakura smiled shakily, still not believing that she had just spent the last few minutes talking to a woman that by all accounts was the leader of Syaoran's very big and extended family and hadn't said anything too embarrassing.

"It wasn't bad at all," Sakura had to admit it, it had been a painless process.

"See," Tomoyo almost squealed and gave her a hug. "I told you everything would be alright."

"Yes, you were right." Sakura was sure she could have sweat dropped right then and there if it had been possible for a human being to do so. It was so like Tomoyo to act this way.

"So Syaoran," Meiling had managed to make her way back to them since she had left them to their own devices inside of the house. "You have to leave the day open so that you can go riding with us."

She wasn't going to take any chances for him to slip away. Meiling was very determined and she was going to get him to agree to this outing if she had to nag like she used to as a child to get her way. She was really interested in finding out more about Sakura, and what better way than to interact with her.

"We'll be picnicking out there for lunch, so we're basically going to be going through the whole property like we used to during our summers," she explained to Sakura, getting her to agree and look forward to it.

"You know you have no way of wrangling yourself out of this," Eriol muttered to Syaoran as Yae-Lang came to him and started dragging him off.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked Meiling as Syaoran just looked at her with a suffering expression.

"Well, you guys did arrive pretty late today so I think that Yae-Lang is getting Syaoran involved in the gift giving activities. She probably bought a gift for him to give to their mother," Meiling laughed as they made their way to the table where the food was set up to get a couple of drinks.

"Meiling, could I ask you something?" Sakura suddenly asked after they had settled into a nice conversation.

"Sure, shoot," Meiling was nothing if not straightforward.

"Has Syaoran not been seriously involved with a woman before?" Meiling wanted to burst out laughing at the guilty expression Sakura wore when she asked the question. It seemed like she felt a bit reserved about the subject matter, but felt that she had to ask anyways.

"Why would you ask me?" Meiling had to know why she had been chosen to answer such a question. "Like I told you before, I've been out of touch with Syaoran for years."

"Well," Sakura tried to think of a suitable answer for it, but decided to just go with the real reason. "I feel that you probably know more than you let on. And also, I think you're going to be someone I'm going to be able to rely on if I ever need anything."

"You're right on that count," Meiling took a sip of her drink, doing something before tackling the question.

"From what I know, since his sisters treat me like a younger sibling, Syaoran really didn't care much for girls for a long time. In later years in his teens, there were the occasional dates and probably those who said they were to brag about dating someone from one of the most influential families while he was in boarding school."

Meiling had to give props to her cousin for not getting soured on the whole dating thing while growing up as he had been surrounded by opportunistic girls. "He was very relieved when he got his mother to accept him going away to a college where his family wasn't truly influential. I'm sure he fell it was a well fought battle to get his way so that he could study what he wanted without worrying about his family's business."

"He just seems so normal," Sakura sounded a bit awed. Meiling knew that her surroundings were probably the cause for such since she had been able to haggle a few things out of Eriol when she had found out that Syaoran was dating someone in a very serious matter while away at school. She had never thought that it would turn out to be someone who could very well join the family with how things were rumored to be going by the close relatives.

"He never liked the things that screamed rich kid. It's like he enjoys feeling normal without the whole pomp and circumstance that comes with our name," Sakura believed her. The Syaoran she knew was very comfortable just sitting on his sofa on the afternoon, watching a movie to unwind from the pressures of school. He wasn't much for going out and dealing with other people as much as just a quiet afternoon with her and a few select people.

"He is going to have to get used to this though," Meiling shuddered a bit as she could very well imagine how much Syaoran was going to resist doing so. She took the chance to truly observe Sakura as she was hailed into conversation by a passing group of relatives. The sweet girl carried herself with a poise that could rival her aunt's as the years went by. She was definitely going to be crucial to Syaoran's future.

"We're so glad to meet you," everyone agreed with the statement, asking questions and giving the appropriate answers to them when it was their time to reciprocate.

"So what do you think Meiling?" what could be called a band of her close cousins came around her discreetly, taking the chance that Sakura was busy.

"Syaoran did good with her," was her reply as the festivities went underway. "I wouldn't be surprised if we get an engagement soon."

"He certainly seems to be in love," they all agreed on that point as Syaoran soon made his way to Sakura and gently pried her off to keep her close as a birthday tune began to play. They could very easily see him put his arm around her and bring her close as his mother accepted congratulations and some light music filled the background of the continuing night.

"I'm not going to let anyone drag either you or me away," Syaoran whispered to her as couples began to take to an expansive open floor and started dancing. She followed him easily, swaying to the slow music.

"So, what do you think?"

"Of what?" she needed him to be specific. So many things had happened on the course of the last few hours that she could barely believe she was still in the same universe. She felt as if she had entered another world as soon as she had stepped into that jet, and it was probably very appropriate to think of it that way.

"Of my family silly," he didn't care that they were out in the open with hundreds of eyes watching them as they glided by. Syaoran leaned down to brush his nose against her, giving her a light 'Eskimo kiss' as it was referred before pulling her even closer and sighing in pleasure when she laid her head against his shoulder.

"I think they are a lively bunch," she had no other words to describe it. She could probably be able to find some later after much of this sank in, but not at the moment while she was in his arms and the atmosphere bespoke of a personal space which wasn't actually their own at the moment.

"Even my mother?" he teased her, mirth in his eyes as he thought of her words to describe his mother.

"In her own way," Sakura tried to get out of that one with as much subtlety as she could, not succeeding in the end but glad that he let it go.

"You know," Syaoran grinned as he steered them through a corner and slipped them away from the company. "I think that a tour of the gardens is a good idea right now."

"Syaoran," her harsh, low cry was drowned out by a particular tune that started to fill the evening air. "What are you doing?" Sakura tugged away, a bit shocked by his daring. They had been in plain view of his family and she was sure that they were all going to start to wonder where they had gone to.

"Don't worry," he took her hands again, bringing her closer before kissing all of her words out of her mind. "We'll be back soon. I just want to walk with you for a bit."

"Really?" her dubius tone clearly belied her uncertainty to the truthfulness of his words. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a spark in them she was very familiar with. "I don't think I believe you."

Syaoran burst out laughing, knowing very well that he loved this woman in front of him. "My mother suggested that I give you a tour, remember?"

She narrowed her eyes, very much aware of the fact that he was partially correct. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on," he tugged her forward at seeing her flicker of indecision. That was all he needed to be able to get her moving with him.

"Alright then, is there a particular place you have in mind?" she broke into step beside him, getting into the spirit of things. It seemed like the time agreed with a slight walk through the gardens.

"Not really," he gripped her hand in his own before setting out for no particular destination. "I just wanted to share the night with you for a few minutes before going back to that endless party."

"You really are just trying to distract yourself for a few minutes, aren't you?" Sakura couldn't help herself in sounding completely subdued and into the plan. She knew that not all of their slipping away to secluded places meant an encounter, but it was nice to know that sometimes he just wanted to have her hand in his while they shared an unspoken moment together.

"Tonight is not one of those nights love," it was almost cheerful, as he wagged his eyebrows and winked at her. "That's not to say that we will be completely innocent in these grounds when the time comes," he ran his hand through her side, sparking shivers as he traced a line in her arm. He loved how her skin prickled and her lips opened slightly.

They came upon other guests quickly, truly giving credence to his words. He kept her close, his arm around her shoulder as he faced the intruders of their walk. He sighed dejectedly as they were joined by more, knowing full well that this was not the time to steal a couple of kisses off of his girlfriend. No matter how much his inclination for doing so, he would have to wait until they returned to their room for the night.

Someone asked him why he was grinning, but he was able to draw away the interest in it to other topics as he let himself be washed into the memories of his earlier rollicking with Sakura in his bathtub slash Jacuzzi. It was those thoughts that kept him going through the night, mindlessly nodding to comments and such while the object of his thoughts continued at his side.

_Yeah, there are definitely going to be more chances to repeat that again,_ he thought to himself as Sakura's questioning gaze focused on him. He just kissed her cheek to distract her and started counting the hours until he could slip away with her to their room for some personal time.

* * *

Huh, so it seems like I'm going for a third chapter which will hopefully close this for me. Gaw, this was hard for me to write! _It did take me a whole year to come up with this :P..._ Hope you like it and await the next chapter. Yes, the next one will have a lemon and all that other stuff, so be prepared for it. You've been warned.

Chapter 3: Unsupervised Stargazing

MS

-


	3. Unsupervised Stargazing

MS

Whohooo, here's the third part of Adult Supervision... it's been long coming since I was stuck on chapter two for like a year :P. I hope this is enjoyable to you, my readers and that you take as much delectation of it as I did writing it. Remember to review after you read, so that you can tell me what you think of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

-

**Adult Supervision**

_Chapter 3: Unsupervised Stargazing _

-

Sakura hadn't really expected much to change as the days went by in a surprisingly fast manner. Before she knew it, her days were packed with activities with Syaoran's close cousins as well as his sisters and their extended families. Her family basically consisted of her father and brother, so this was all a bit too knew for her to get used to.

The day after Yelan's birthday party, which went into the hours of the morning, she went riding with the cousins through the property. It was then that she finally realized just how many acres this particular property had. She had lengthy talks with his sisters as well, as each tried to command her time.

Still, Syaoran had asked her to not promise any time for the afternoon of their fourth day there, since he had plans of his own and didn't want things to disrupt them. That's how she found herself following beside him as they crossed a couple of trails that were sometimes easily accessible and some not.

It wasn't long after they left that she had started to wonder about what he carried on the backpack and what that might mean about the outing. It didn't seem big enough to have camping gear though, so she was sure that this wasn't going to be an overnight thing. It was already after six in the afternoon and the dinner at home wouldn't be served until late at night since there were going to be some company executives over after a meeting of the family's shareholders.

She saw him stopping momentarily, looking from side to side, as if to check where they where. He seemed satisfied in the end since he just prodded her to his side as he took a bushy trail and was obscured by low branches that he moved out of her way.

The whole place changed on the other side, coming to a field of low hanging grass that danced to the low breeze that ran through it. It was breathtakingly beautiful. She could barely speak as she took in the scene, very much aware that Syaoran was grinning by her reaction.

"So, what's the plan?" Sakura asked as a small pond came into view. She found the view, with all the plant life that surrounded it and the atmosphere it produced wondrous, but then nothing really surprised her about this property. This land was full of enchanting places and things she wouldn't have thought could be in the same continent.

"I'm sure you can guess a part of it," Syaoran playfully answered before taking her hand and walking down to an uncovered route that was devoid of wild plants. He set his burden on the ground before continuing forward with her.

"You are fascinated by water, aren't you?" Sakura laughed as he just whistled by as if not hearing her question.

"Maybe I'm more fascinated by how I see you in the water," he whispered to her right ear, before taking her lobe in between his teeth and tugging playfully.

"Ouch!" it wasn't as much as a cry for pain as continuing his game as she pulled away and continued walking by herself. Syaoran just stood rooted in place as he observed her taking in the scenery around them.

"This is a beautiful place," Sakura took in a deep breath, marveling at the smell of the air she took in while she ran a hand through the shallow water edge.

"And you see that?" he pointed upward. Sakura followed his finger to an elevated rock edge that was to one of the sides. "There's a path that takes you right up there. It's a wonderful spot to look at the stars during the night."

"So this is your secret place, isn't it?" Sakura recalled very well his promise while he was telling her about the house of showing her the place that he had talked to her about countless of times. While growing up, the numerous times that he had been at this property, he had always taken at least one day to himself at this place. It relaxed the mind and the body, just spelling tranquility no matter where you decided to concentrate on.

"It's our own little world with no interfering family members," Syaoran hugged her from behind, loving the sensation of her snuggling back into his own body and sharing their body heat.

"I love having you all to myself," his husky tone not letting much to the imagination since she could very well understand in which way he meant it.

"You have me all to yourself all the time," she turned around in his arms, lacing her arms around his throat and placing her lips on his.

"Not with the way I meant without fearing that someone will interrupt us," he wiggled his brows as she scoffed and rolled her eyes. He made a low guttural sound in response before burying his face against her neck and nuzzling it.

He came in contact with a sensitive spot that had her giggling and shivering as he sucked on it while his hands wandered at her back and managed to hide beneath her shirt. Sakura pressed herself against him fully, plastering her abdomen against his. She moaned lightly as he nibbled the spot before trailing kisses to her jaw.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she heard him unbuttoning her pants and unzipping the zipper.

"Why I was just getting you ready to take a dip," he informed her quite roguishly as he blew away the tresses that fell forward from her ponytail.

"But I didn't even bring a suit," she rationally countered. "You didn't tell me where we were going you know."

"No matter," his smile widened as he leant forward and placed his forehead against her own, lightly brushing. "We'll just refresh ourselves however we can from our slight workout in the clear water."

"Do you have any other more devious plans in motion here?" he was expecting her words and set his most angelic and serious expression on while he shook his head. He could very well see that she didn't outright believe him. Maybe it was the fact that he was getting aroused and she was starting to feel it through their very closed bodies.

"I just want to relax in this pool of natural water with my girlfriend, is that too much to ask?" he was groveling, she could feel it in his tone. It wasn't necessary, but he was going all out into getting her approval at what he had planned. He was also trying very hard to make sure she understood that he had no covert plans. Maybe too hard though. Her lips crinkled upwards as she knew deep inside that she wouldn't have minded in the slightest if that was the case.

"So you'd like to go skinny dipping with me?" the question and the manner in which she asked, by briefly running her lips against his earlobe sent shivers through his frame and rocked his body against her as one of her hands crept bellow the seam of his jeans and stroked the hair that ran down from his navel.

"Not exactly," he groaned as he slurred his answer out. She was being provocative with her elusive fingers that seemed to come to the target to only flutter away, further distracting him. "I should say that you are the devious one."

Her laughter only gave away to her completely disengaging her body from his. Syaoran didn't even realize she was gone until it was too late and she was already several paces away. He moved to follow, only to find her shaking her finger at him.

He sucked in his breath as her hands maneuvered themselves to her hips, moving the hugging material of her pants a couple of centimeters down her hips, revealing the material of her panties. His eyes were glued to the movement of her upper body which emphasized the hugging material of the shirt over her breasts.

"What are you doing?" his voice was strangled even to his own ears. She just winked at him before finger walking from her navel to her belly button and the edge of her shirt, gripping it and shuffling her feet to an unheard beat.

"I don't know," she teased, turning to the side and stretching slowly in a sensual hymn that hypnotized him. He made incoherent sounds as she walked back toward him and with no protest whatsoever, got into undressing him.

It wasn't as much as her taking his clothes off that was so completely arousing as much as the fact that her fluttering hands raked their nails against his body, as well as gently brushing the palm and eliciting shivers as his skin tingled and quivered underneath her touch.

"You wanted to go for a dip, right?" she was stringing her answers along, while Syaoran desperately tried to follow her words with whatever it was that she was currently doing. He was currently shirtless, wondering how she had managed to do that since he had just stared at her through the whole thing while not really computing the information.

Before he knew it, she was just a couple of inches away from him as she took off her shirt and let it dangle from her fingertips as she ran it around his shoulders and let it hanging around his neck. She walked backwards, drumming her fingers to her pants and skimming it down her legs in a very excruciatingly slow fashion.

"I am a tease, aren't I?" Sakura giggled as she slipped off her shoes and dragging her socks off with her pants. She arched her foot against the soil and beckoned him with an impish smile. This time, her finger was wiggling for him to come closer.

Sakura shivered as her feet entered the water. It took less than a second for her to get used to the temperature as she advanced. She stopped when it reached her knees, silently waiting for his response.

Syaoran spurned into action, leaving in his wake pieces of clothing while retaining his briefs, which did in a way leave a bit to the imagination. Although not much since he saw her snickering at his state and just going further down and away as he advanced.

"I thought you were skinny dipping," he called out to her as the water level started to get precariously close to her panties.

"I didn't say that," Sakura shuddered at the water, debating whether to slink down in one swoop to stop the slight shivers or still going bit by bit.

Syaoran made the decision for her, slinking his arms around her waist, pressed his mouth against hers and tumbled over. Her shriek was absorbed by his mouth, her hands gripping his shoulders for dear life as she sputtered out of the water.

"Syaoran!" her shout was met with a roar of laughter as her hair dripped in front of her eyes in all different directions. Her ponytail had come undone and she was sure that she would never find it if she was going to strangle him like she so wanted to at the moment.

"Yes princess?" his inquiry as to her tone just made her snap, which had a dripping Sakura throw herself against him and plunging them down to the deepest part of the small pond. Syaoran managed to slip away and surfaced at one of the edges by rocks that were a bit covered by moss. His fingers prodded the surface, feeling the texture before pushing away to the right.

Sakura emerged from below, her eyes sharp as she looked at him, waddling away. His smile had her showing her teeth, before she surfaced a bit further and advanced slowly. He was a bit suspicious, but remained in place as she came to his side and embraced him from the front, hooking her arms together behind him.

"What?" she asked as she pressed her breasts against his bare skin. She still had her bra on, but it was of a material that made it very clear that her nipples had hardened into pebbles that he could easily feel. It was the fact that she was rubbing herself in a deft movement which made his hair prickle.

He decided that if she was going to play, then he was as well. It wasn't long before his hand made its way to her bottom, curving along it. He felt Sakura stiffen for a second before relaxing to him and further snuggling into him. She moved her arms to his neck and buried her face against his neck, sighing in content as he pushed her legs further open and rocked them around his hips.

He moved with the water, completely carrying her with him. One of his hands was wrapped around her waist to keep her in while the other started moving bit by bit t to her inner thigh. He kneaded her skin, his fingertips flickering as they got perilously close to the material of her underwear. He traced the cheek of her buttock, with only her sigh as a reaction.

"Are you bored baby?" he asked, watching her closely as her eyes remained close and a slight smile hovered over her parted lips. Her serene expression had him reevaluate his own plans and postpone them for a bit.

Sakura was in his arms, nuzzling into his body and all was right with the world. Before he knew it, time slipped away. He became aware of their surroundings and away from their dip as he saw a little furry animal squire away on the plain. Sakura gasped as she saw the small bunny perk its ears as he stayed in place for a couple of seconds before taking off again.

"That was so cute!" her squeal had him wincing as the decibels reached the drum of his ear. "Are there a lot of animals around here?"

"Well, most of the land is undisturbed and full of plants that a lot of herbivores like to eat. Most of the animals are small like rabbits and such," he declined to mention rodents and such since he was sure that was something that no girl would like to hear mentioned.

"When do we have to start getting back?" she asked him, as she scooped a bit of water with her cupped hand and then releasing it over his shoulder. She massaged the liquid over the part of his upper body that had remained out of the water for the last hour or so.

He grasped her hand from one of the trips and brought it to his lips. He kissed her between her fingers, nuzzling her forehead as he started to make their way out of the pond. He was sure that all of their bodies were seriously pruned.

Sakura giggled as she wrapped one foot around one of his thighs and tripped him over. She went down with him, but she was prepared while he was taken in surprise. Syaoran spluttered, coughing as he emerged from the water with a cackling Sakura.

"That was for earlier," she declared while going to the edge and sitting outside on the ground while keeping her feet inside of the water. The breeze felt a bit chilly as the sun was filtering out and its warmth gone.

"You have a vindictive streak in you, Sakura," Syaoran shook his head as he brushed his hair back and joined her. They both took the time to let the droplets fall from their bodies to dry.

"Just what did you bring in that bag?" Sakura had to ask as she saw him reach for it. He brought out a couple of towels, smiling victoriously as he held it within her arms length. She tried for it, only to have him slip it away.

He offered it again but she just crossed her arms as if daring him. He just chuckled before letting it fall onto her head and rubbing it against her hair. Sakura's arms flayed in all directions before she was able to get control of the moving object and get it out of her way.

"What was that?" she demanded of him as Syaoran just doubled over in laughter at the picture she presented. She looked like a real mess. "I hope you have a brush in that backpack of yours."

He just kept going, shaking his head as he stumbled backwards as she reached for him in an attempt to get him back. He fell somehow and ended up with her on top, straddling him as well as confining him with her legs locked to either side of him.

She waited until his fit was over before hitting him on the side for good measure. She scoffed at his apologies and just remained in place, in a huff as he just pulled her down and caressed her while mumbling little apologies in between kisses.

"Look, I can see a couple of twinkling dots," he got her impatient stare as he pointed upward, clearly stating that she was not going to be moved from her bad mood that easily. He just turned her a bit with his body, shifting her vision which came in contact with the darkened sky. It took less than ten minutes, but the light was completely gone and night was promptly arriving.

"Come on," he stood, lifting her with a hand she accepted before making his way to the bag and leading them to the place he had originally meant for them to come to as soon as they had arrived.

"You'll love this," Sakura watched as he fetched a blanket from the backpack and spread it on the ground and then patting the space beside him. She sat down, taking his professed hand and just looking out towards the view.

They sat there in silence, letting the environmental noises fill in the world as they just enjoyed their senses. Syaoran wrapped the blanket around their shoulders as the night cooled and the stars continued to emerge.

"It's been so long since I've seen the stars," Syaoran reached for Sakura and settled her between his legs as she shivered. They shared their body heat, wrapped in their embrace as he pointed out particular ones that where always in the sky. "You can't see them in the city because the lights from the stars are dimmed compared to the lights in the city."

"It really is a beautiful sight," she agreed with him, taking a deep breath of the fresh air and closing her eyes.

Syaoran was transfixed by her. "You're the beautiful one here." His compliment was not unexpected, as a blushing Sakura looked down to the blanket while hiding her curved lips.

"You always say that," she muttered in a low tone as Syaoran tightened his embrace.

"It's because it's true," he leaned down to her face, nibbling on the nape of her neck. "You're also sweet to taste, soft to caress," he let his hand caress her collarbone, tracing it and finally reaching her breast. Sakura turned around, coming face to face with him.

"Glorious to smell, touch and easy to love," his opened arms were ready as she leaned toward him, letting the blanket fall to the side. Syaoran let her push him into the ground before sitting atop his thighs and welcoming his touch.

"You're all that and more love," she replied to his monologue of her attributes.

"I'm glad you think so," his smile shined brilliantly beneath the twinkling light of the moon and surrounding stars before he pulled her down to him. She fell with a huff, finding herself caught in a kiss.

Syaoran's distraction got him his desired point. It wasn't long before her bra was unhooked and the straps over her forearms as he traced her vertebrae. Each bone got his full attention as he moved over the bumps, his caresses making her shiver in anticipation.

"We always end up like this," Sakura sucked in her breath as his other free hand grasped her butt and moved her forcefully upward. She hadn't realized just how quickly he had gotten aroused by their contact, and now she was in full contact with it.

"It's a nice place to end up at I'd say," was his comeback before he kissed one of her exposed breasts. Sakura rubbed herself against him, earning groans and moans from him. She felt exhilarated over the power she had over him, pulling away to completely do away with her bra and threw it to the side.

Sakura shivered, her nipples hardening under his gaze, a light red color covering her skin as his eyes carnally followed her movements. They rolled around after he had enough of looking but not touching for a whole minute, diving in as a starving man would a meal.

Sakura was resting against the blanket, her hands buried inside his mane of hair, stroking the tresses as he proceeded to kiss her body, neck to navel. He started from the underside of her jaw, his tongue tracing patterns on the salty skin as his lips worshiped her skin.

Sakura let the sensations take her over, her tingling senses taking precedence over anything else. His hair tickled her skin as he ran his tongue through the valley of her breasts, earning her giggles as she moved erratically beneath him.

"You're so ticklish," he pointed it out while going for her sides. She was out of breath because of it, curled to her side so that he wouldn't be able to get to it.

"I can get you for this you know," she bit off prior to going back into his arms as he nuzzled her neck. It seemed like it was his favorite pastime, especially since it always relaxed her and made her forget any transgression he had previously made.

"You can get me right now," the blatant innuendo just made her chuckle, his hand already going to her parted legs and stroking the inner side of her turned knee. He placed his leg between her own, further parting it as he slipped it further upwards to the hollowed place.

Sakura felt the beat start between her legs, growing stronger as his hand came closer to her panties and brushed against her opening over the material. She writhed beneath him, a pulling sensation building inside of her.

"I'll never get tired of this," Syaoran whispered before kissing her bellybutton and closely making a trail to the seam of her panties. His hands settled on the side of her hips, grasping the material and then proceeding to slowly inch it off.

It felt like an eternity to Sakura, her prickled skin taking in each little detail of the movement of his hands as they brushed lightly against her and his mouth continued its work over her hipbone.

Sakura remained motionless, as her body relaxed to his ministrations and let the moment take her. She loved it when he touched her, focusing on each part of her exposed body to give her great delight.

"Syaoran," his name escaped her lips when she felt his breath on her opening. She was always frightened a bit when it came to this for many reasons, but said reason left her mind as he kissed her in her most intimate place.

His tongue traced her opening, his fingers on both sides to open it further as he mimicked the thrusting motion of their kiss. He found the nub hid beneath some coverings, flicking it over his fingers and later following with his mouth as she writhed beneath him. Sakura fisted her hands on her sides, grasping the blanket as everything came tumbling down in force.

She cried out in release, closing her eyes as her body spasms overtook her muscles. She loosened from her muscle locks and her heavy breaths fell over his mouth as he took her mouth with a kiss.

"I love how you cry out," Syaoran probed her opening with one of his fingers, playing with the moisture that coated her opening. He stared down at her as he inserted his whole finger inside, moving it up and down and exciting the clamping walls deep inside.

Her breath hitched as the haze cloud of satisfaction diminished inside of her mind, becoming well aware of what he was doing once again. She moved her leg without meaning to, earning his wince as it brushed quite forcefully over his erection.

_He always ends up being the last to undress_, was her only thought as he eased away from her just in case.

"I don't know if you realize it," Syaoran led her body to a comfortable position that in no way would injure him somehow. "But each time that you come, you mouth off my name. I can sometimes hear it, but just watching your lips form the words for them is enough for me to go crazy."

His admission was no surprise to her. There were times that she was the one that initiated contact and he spent most of the time trying to please her. It wasn't to say that he didn't enjoy her touch and focus on his own body, but he knew his limitations and just loved being inside of her.

He didn't have to say anything in this instance, his gaze met hers and a silent conversation unfolded. She helped him take off the last impediment to their nakedness, never wavering from their contact as he placed her hand around his erection and let her lead him to her opening.

Sakura arched her hips, opening her legs further as she placed the head on her moistened lips and urged him to thrust deep inside with just her senses. No words were spoken as he complied.

He took it painfully slow. He buried himself to the hilt, halting to let her become accustomed to it and just to savor this feeling.

Sakura shifted a bit beneath to get comfortable while placing her hands on either side of his back, her fingernails delighting in play with the skin of his shoulder blades as they remained protruded from keeping himself on his elbows.

"Syaoran," her call to his name was the catalyst. He started moving. He pulled once, gyrating his hip before thrusting once again at the same pace.

Sakura moaned, as she bit her lower lip at the sensation. The repeated motions were with the same deliberate pace, which succeeded in drawing out each stimulation. She looked up, entranced by his serious expression.

His lips were parted, a puff of breath leaving his mouth with each movement he made. His hair, unruly and untamed, created a halo as the light of the stars came down upon him.

Sakura was transfixed with the stars, and how they shined in a glorious tint that had not been there before. Her thoughts ceased as she focused on the moment and let her senses take over. She felt sensitive to everything around her.

And at the same time, he was all that surrounded her. All she could see was him, all she could smell was him, all she could hear was the sounds they were making with each other, and all she could touch and taste was him.

Syaoran grunted as he increased the tempo. He let his body take over, letting each push to decree the pace of the next one coming, knowing very well that Sakura's own body was already getting ready for the throes of release.

Her nails dug into his back, before gripping him strongly against her body. He grunted, gratification flowing through his veins as he spent himself inside of her. It was heaven, being buried deep inside of her warm heat while she cradled his body to hers.

"Beautiful," his words washed over her as her hands fell down to the side and he gripped them inside of his, lacing their fingers while shifting their positions. Sakura buried herself into his body while their legs remained entwined.

The warmth dissipated, which prompted them to draw the blanket over them. They lingered in that position for much longer than anticipated. Their companionship was broken by a light ringing noise that came from somewhere in the brush.

"Would that be your cell phone?" Sakura asked after they looked around them to see what the beeping sound could be.

"Damn!" Syaoran hurriedly made his way to where he had discarded his pants earlier, below their current position. Sakura snickered as she saw him panicking, as well as running stark naked through the brush to get to his clothes.

She watched intently as he picked it up, just drinking in the sight of him as she bound herself in the blankets to keep away the cold. The last few hours had felt as if she had been in another universe, one where the only ones that mattered were Syaoran and herself.

She saw him picking up the clothing they had discarded before the pond what seemed to have been ages before and start making his way up to her. Sakura looked to the sky while he made his way to her, engraving as much as she could into her memory to take with her. It had been a marvelous afternoon.

"No mother," he sighed, exasperated. "You do not need to send a rescue team for us, we're on our way." He didn't say anything but strangely nodded while he was listening. She reached for her underwear while he finished the call, starting to get ready to return.

"Yes mother, I do appreciate it," he smiled, as if letting it known that he was pleased with the line of conversation. "We'll be there soon."

"So?"

"She was just making sure that we were going to return in time," Syaoran picked up the blanket and placed it back, folded, into the backpack. They made sure that they had picked up everything before making their way down.

"You think we can come back here?"

"Sure," Syaoran took her hand in his, grasping it while placing a kiss on her forehead. "It may be a while, but we'll return."

Sakura recalled something that she now remembered was important. "Has Meiling told you anything about a vacation in the summer that we're spending at one of your sister's retreat islands?"

"What?" he turned surprised, which made her realize this is the first time that he had heard of such things.

"Well, she made me promise that I would go since it will be at a time in the summer that I'll be free," Sakura smiled apologetically at him since it looked like she had fallen into a trap that he was going to have to follow.

Syaoran groaned as he recalled what the dates of those days were. "More birthdays," he swore to himself for having such a poor memory for such things.

"Maybe for that one I'll be able to pick up a gift," her retort admonished him. Syaoran knew that Sakura was still a bit miffed that he hadn't told her about his mother's birthday. He was probably going to keep hearing about it until she got her way on something.

"We'll pick one up together," he sometimes knew exactly what to say to just disrupt her thoughts. He succeeded in his attempt.

"Good," that was all she could say. She looked at him strangely as he burst into laughter suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Do you want to know what my mother said before she hung up?" He smiled as Sakura leaned her head against his forearm. "I don't think she meant to say it out loud, but at least I know what she was thinking."

"What?" he had piqued her interest.

"She was debating whether we'd have the need to be supervised in this visit because of all the whispers that are going around."

"What whispers?" Sakura panicked as she recalled very well some knowing glances that had been thrown her way during the past few days from those young and old.

"For some reason, everyone is interested in our sex life," his comment had her eyes widening and her mouth opening in surprise.

"Oh my god," she could not halt it, as it came out even though she didn't mean to sound so alarmed.

"My mother is no different in that regard," Syaoran snickered as he recalled the laugh her mother had released after her comment, before hanging up.

"I don't think I'll be able to look at her."

"You will," Syaoran's conviction was unshakable. "I'll be right there with you. It does take two to tango after all."

"Only you could use that analogy right now," Sakura groaned, her mind going through many things that could happen in the coming hours.

"That's one of the things you must love about me," he winked back, breaking into a run with her. "I think I'm going to tell her that if she is indeed considering some supervision, that she makes it an adult supervision."

Sakura was bewildered as she followed him, not understanding. Syaoran stopped abruptly, making her stumble right into his arms and where he wanted her. "It's going to need a lot of constant watching to get me to stop touching you no matter where we are."

Sakura laughed at the absurdity of it all. Still, when she looked into his eyes and his smiling face, she couldn't help but think that it did all make perfect sense. This was Syaoran after all and he always would be her Syaoran.

"I don't think she would be able to think that you were the real Syaoran if you ever said that aloud to her," she playfully reminded him, opening her mouth for his slow, sweet kiss which set her heart into thundering heights.

"How about this then?" he offered. "Since we're both adults, I'll offer ourselves as supervisors so that we can watch over ourselves," he stuck his tongue out.

"That just might work," she went with it, knowing that it would most likely get the reaction Yelan wanted from her son. "We are able to do that to ourselves after all, aren't we?"

"We're very good at that," Syaoran took her hand again, with her by her side as they looked into the lights that pointed to the mansion in the distance. These had certainly been an interesting couple of days. She couldn't wait for the night to come and see what it brought. Being with Syaoran's family was never going to be dull, she was definitely sure of that.

* * *

Whohooo, I'm done! Yep, I'm done, no more. Nothing else for this Adult Supervision story. Three chapters and I'm done. Now let me just say that this was very hard for me to write... there's just something about this particular idea that just didn't seem to click for me, but oh well. Whatever it is you think, tell me... I won't why away from it. Also, I know the lemon isn't one of my best, since it didn't feel like it was, but I just couldn't develop things more. Sorry if it isn't up to all of your standards.

I also have to say... that there is a story called 40 Seconds that is in this same timeline. It'll be up soon. I just couldn't help myself when I got a particular idea that just begged to be put into this universe. It will not be the coming reunion though, since I have no plans for writing that but it does have a significant plot point to what occurs in 40 Seconds which is why I mentioned it. I hope you continue reading.

MS

-


End file.
